Lilium
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por mantenerlos allí, los momentos más felices y, a veces, los más tristes pues con ellos te haces quien eres pero no siempre es así, pues cuando tienes una longevidad extensa, se hacen demasiado tortuoso tenerlos y lo único que deseas es la muerte.


Bien, lo siento por tardar me una eternidad en hacer esto pero mi excusa aunque no valida es la escuela. Tuve que pasar 70 hojas a una libreta y luego vengo a un lugar que no tiene buena recepción bde Internet -.-

En fin, espero que les guste esto. Iba a participar en el segundo reto del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma" llamado "inspiración musical" pero debido a que justamente esa semana estuve ausente, no pudo entrar por el tiempo límite. Aun así, lo he de subir, es una especie de compromiso creado por mí mismas *suspiro* Bien, otra cosa, esto tuvo que pasar por una ENORME revisión por culpa de haber sido escrito en mi tableta y la muy condenada no tiene para los acentos cuando vas rápido -.-

Como dato extra, lo tomé de su versión karaoke y music box, además de la melancolía que se siente cuando KAITO la "canta."

* * *

Aire.

Aire es lo que los golpeaba y estaban felices por eso.

Volar era lo que más amaban. Sobre todo si era volar en conjunto.

"No dejare que nada te pase" fue la promesa que salió de los labios del castaño.

El dragón ronroneó en respuesta. Tampoco dejaría que al humano le pasara algo si podía evitarlo.

Dolor.

Eso era lo que sentía al ver que aquel ser que había prometido protegerlo ahora lo echaba. Trataba de acercarse pero era repelido. Palabras hirientes le eran dirigidas y solo pudo mirarlo una última vez antes de obedecerlo.

Nunca había sido su intención lastimar a aquel otro ser que le había dado una familia y que le había dado la tarea de cuidar a su único hijo a pesar de la clara diferencia que todavía se apreciaba entre ellos cada vez que se escapaban para evitar la responsabilidad que Hiccup no sentía como propia.

_Lo siento, lo siento, __**lo siento**_. Eso era lo que su cuerpo denotaba, lo que sus ojos mostraban. Lo que todo su ser transmitía. Luego, se fue.

* * *

Risa.

Le encantaba la risa del castaño.

Sobre todo si él era el causante de dicha acción. Este le pedía que parara su juego mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Hiccup había crecido, ya no era el niño que había conocido pero todavía era pequeño y su intelecto crecía día a día y lo demostraba su pierna de metal. Ya no era aquella que Gobber le había dado, era todavía mucho más compleja que eso. Su propia cola y el mecanismo que su jinete había mejorado eran todavía más sorprendente que aquel que había construido tanto tiempo atrás.

* * *

Tristeza.

Eso era lo que le rodeaba. Tristeza y tenía _tantas_ ganas de llorar.

Su tribu lo negaba por ser Hiccup, por ser pequeño, por tener curiosidad, por ver cosas que no debería ver

Por ser tan diferente.

Su padre lo miraba con vergüenza, lo miraba como si se avergonzara de que hubiera nacido. Su madre estaba muerta, su madre lo había abandonado, como muchos decían. Cuanto deseaba morir para enmendar ese error que era incapaz de resolver estando vivo. Intentaba ayudar, intentaba facilitar las cosas mediante inventos pero era completamente inútil todo eso.

Odiaba su cuerpo delgado. Odiaba su cerebro por brindarle la creatividad que requería para poder crear tantas cosas innecesarias. Odiaba tanto esas manos por no poder ni sostener una espada, por poder dibujar con fluidez.

Pero siempre sonreía a todos. Siempre buscaba la aceptación de ellos. Siempre buscaba que lo consideraran un amigo a pesar de todo lo que le hacían porque, era mejor eso a pensar que era invisible.

Agradecía a Toothless todo lo que le había brindado.

Y no, no era ciego. Sabía que a pesar de haber demostrado valor y haber incluso derrotado a la muerte, nada sería posible sin ese ser. Reconocía que sin Toothless, él sería menos que nada. Probablemente hubiera sido desterrado si bien le iba.

Porque Toothless le había dado aquello de lo que careció durante 15 años.

El dragón le había visto cuando era invisible, se había mostrado curioso ante lo que sus odiadas manos habían dibujado en la tierra, había demostrado la suficiente confianza como para permitirle tocarle y, más adelante, ser su jinete.

Pero, sobre todo, le había dado cariño, amistad, inclusive amor.

"Amigo, eres el mejor" había susurrado aquella Snoggletog cuando, en vez de irse a aparearse, había ido a buscar su casco. Luego, le había abrazado, soltando gratitud, una inclusive más grande que la de regresarle algo.

Y, es que, era la primera vez que alguien -porque sabía que Toothless no era un simple animal- le daba algo de manera desinteresada, de manera no obligada.

Algo que deseaba dar.

* * *

Abrió sus enormes ojos.

El castaño extendía una mano, tratando de alcanzarlo. Su rostro estaba sucio de tierra y sangre. Carecía de gran parte de su armadura, veía como temblaba, el miedo reflejándose en aquellos ojos.

Se movió, acercándose a él. Acercándose para borrar el miedo, para que solo hubiera fuerza y certeza de que saldrían adelante.

Coloco su trompa en aquella mano. Y los dedos se movieron débilmente, acariciándole.

"Eres lo más sorprendente que me ha pasado" murmuró. Tuvo que alzar sus orejas para captar el sonido pues ya el humano carecía de voz.

Llevo sus patas al cuerpo del otro, acunándolo en el, como tantísimos años atrás lo había hecho, cuando había liberado a su raza de la esclavitud de Green Death. Lo encerró entre sus alas, protegiéndolo de todo el mal que les acechara. Si iban a morir, lo harían juntos.

* * *

Estaban en la cala, Hiccup le tenía una sorpresa pero no le permitía ver.

Hacia años que la mayor sorpresa había pasado, cuando tuvo a sus crías con aquella rubia de la que había desconfiado al inicio. Y todavía lo hacía pero si su jinete era feliz al lado de esa mujer, nada podía hacer.

"Ya es hora, chico" murmuró, quitándole la venda.

* * *

Podía admitirlo ahora.

Era feliz, sumamente feliz.

¿Y por qué no iba a serlo?

Tenía a Astrid, la chica de sus sueños, tenía al mejor ser que podía conocer, podía decir que tenía la aprobación de su padre y gente cuando estos empezaron a apreciar sus trabajos.

Solo un vacío le calaba pero no era seguido, no le atormentaba como cuando era niño.

Su madre.

Quería conocerla pero estaba muerta. Aquella mujer a la que los dragones la habían matado cuando él tenía meses de nacido.

El vacío solo dolía cuando Snotlout, Fishlegs, los gemelos o cualquiera mencionaba que hacia un encargo de la mujer que les había dado la vida. Sí, lo tomaba a broma porque conocía a las mujeres vikingas enojadas pero no era verdad, no, no, no, no. Lo sentía, las antiguas burlas de la carencia de madre todavía calaban su alma y mente pero claro, era vikingo y era hijo del jefe. _Jamás_ de los jamases tendría que permitir lo débil que era su ser. Lo frágil de su sentir.

El dragón siempre le acompañaba y solo por él era todavía más fuerte, porque el dragón tampoco debió conocer a su progenitora.

* * *

Miedo. Ese sentimiento lo llenaba por completo pero él no quería sentir nada.

Al menos no frente a ese dragón.

Quería ser fuerte para él, poder llamarse dignamente el primer jinete de Night Fury.

¿Cómo hacerle para no sentir nada? Ni el dragón parecía conocer la respuesta.

Cuanto le quebró su espíritu ver a Toothless cerrar los ojos ante sus mimos, recordando tantas cosas del pasado.

_Tengo sueño._

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos a pesar de no desearlo ya que sabía lo que significaba.

_Lo siento_ volvió a decir en su mente, _hubiera deseado que nuestra amistad no fuese prohibida._

* * *

El dragón lo veía.

Veía la felicidad que su jinete irradiaba al ver a su madre y padre bailando y cantando aquella canción del día de su boda. Podía sentir lo que el otro.

Emoción.

Emoción de por fin tener aquello que tanta falta le había hecho cuando infante. Sí, Gobber se había encargado de su educación pero no era lo mismo a que aquella mujer hubiera sido la encargada.

Muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes.

* * *

¿Había mencionado que amaba la risa de su humano?

Bien, pues también la odiaba.

Sobre todo cuando la ocultaba con el ego que había crecido con el pasar del tiempo.

Solo cambiaba de parecer cuando este recibía alguna broma de su parte.

Tal y como lo eran sus lamidas.

No, no, no, no.

Simplemente no.

Ya estaba harto de esa habitación. Ya estaba harto que le consideraran un inútil desde que había sido descubierto por sus hijos entre las patas y alas de Toothless quien le protegía a pesar de también haber caído inconsciente.

Quería volar, quería hacer algo.

Quería separarse de esa cama de una maldita vez.

Solo dibujar le traía algo de paz. Solo ver a su dragón negro le motivaba a olvidar su enojo y su tristeza.

Ya que este sabia lo difícil que era quedarse solo...

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Egret.

Stormily, Hookfang, Meat lug, Barf, Belch, Skull crusher.

Cada uno de ellos muertos.

Hiccup y Toothless teniendo que estar solos, teniendo que apoyarse mutuamente como hacía años, cuando solo ellos dos existían en comunión, en unidad.

* * *

Stoick miraba a los dos mientras negaba con la cabeza, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Cuanto adoraba ver que su hijo tratara de ganarle en algo al dragón, como lo era una lucha de miradas. Los enormes ojos verde amarillento contra los pequeños de color verde hoja, ceños fruncidos.

Tuvo que aguantar la carcajada que nacía de su pecho al ver a su hijo gruñendo que parara.

* * *

Hiccup.

El nombre salió tan solo... se sintió vacío.

Había cerrado los ojos, había sentido hasta el último momento a su jinete.

Sintió el silencio del cansado Hiccup pero la poca fuerza de este seguía... hasta hacia unos momentos, que estas irremediablemente habían caído al carecer de algo que las mantuviera en su lugar.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado_, pronuncio, enrollándolo, protegiéndolo, emanando el dolor que era perder a ese ser tan importante que era.

Su alma gemela de vuelo.

* * *

Stoick vio por última vez en el día a su hijo durmiendo, el dragón a los pies de la cama.

Entre las cosas de su hijo vio el traje que había estado creando, al día siguiente, este quería enseñar algo a toda la aldea y estaba algo ansioso de saber que era a pesar de que lo negaría si se lo echaban en cara.

* * *

**{+} {+}**_  
_

* * *

**{+}****{+}**

* * *

_"Los vikingos pensaban que si morías en batalla ibas al Valhalla. Tal vez te sorprenda saber que los dragones creían en el mismo tipo de cosas._

Finalmente, llego a ser un dragón milenario y anciano.

_"Soy viejo…_

_Estoy cansado…_

_Me buscan…"_

Los hijos de su primer y único jinete le habían dejado su montura, que con el tiempo se oxidó y desgastó hasta volverse nada. No obstante, la cola si se la cambiaron para que pudiera volar solo, ir y regresar a gusto. Aunque no aguantara mucho tiempo, el trato recibido no había sido el mejor después de irse de Berk de manera definitiva.

_"Un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto… ¿por qué los hombres me dan tanto tiempo?_

Era hora de dormir.

Mañana tendría otro día... al día siguiente podría volver a la estupidez de ser un dragón que odia a los humanos, teniendo en el pasado a uno que había amado tanto que el día de su muerte, el día en que le vio incendiarse en aquel drakar… solo tuvo tiempo para desahogarse en destruir cualquier acceso a aquella cala que había visto florecer y morir su amistad para que nadie pudiera encontrarla.

_"Estoy tan cansado..._

_Lo extraño... _

_¿Por qué hace tanto... frío? _

_Estoy solo... Echo de menos a mi niño... _

_Quiero ver a Hipo..."_

Se acomodó mejor para dormir, teniendo un prolongado tiempo de silencio donde ni sus pensamientos le interrumpieron.

"Hey, amigo" escuchó y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Miro a todos lados, miro y busco hasta encontrarse con Hiccup. Un Hiccup joven.

No, no era el que había tenido cuando le conoció. O el que había estado cuando los estúpidos romanos habían atacado Berk, mandando al humano a cama por sus heridas.

Era el que recordaba con más viveza. El Hiccup que había estado con él a pesar de lo hecho, el que había estado en el momento de volverse el alfa.

El castaño lo abrazó como cuando le regresó su casco. Pasó sus delgados brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo a él. Su rostro se deformó por la alegría y la tristeza combinadas.

"También te extrañé" murmuró, restregando las cabezas. Carecía de la armadura, vestía simplemente unos pantalones, bota derecha, pierna de metal izquierda y una camisa verde manga larga, la que siempre usó.

Gruñó de alegría pura de volver a verlo. Cuanto había ansiado ese calor nuevamente pero solo de él. Todo mundo diría que los dragones no lloraban por aquel orgullo que tenían pero Toothless estaba haciendo eso, estaba llorando por tantas emociones. Hiccup pasó sus manos por el rostro, secando las lágrimas que pudieran estar allí.

"Vamos, hay que ir a casa" le dijo, subiéndose a su lomo mientras este alzaba el vuelo con júbilo.

* * *

**{+} {+}**

* * *

**{+} {+}**

* * *

****{+} {+}****

* * *

Un inerte cuerpo negro fue abandonado en las profundidades del mar.

El último hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma por fin había muerto. La poderosa raza de los Night Fury estaba, finalmente, extinta.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Me disculpo si no queda o si no gusta.

Amm amm amm puede tomarse como continuación no oficial de Forbidden Friendship por la escena de Hiccup viejo muerto y la frase de Toothless.

Sin más por el momento, gracias por su tiempo.

Sayonara~

P.S. ¡Perdón si creo ríos!


End file.
